Many mobile devices are now equipped with the ability to determine their location and to report the location to others. While this provides many advantages, it also raises privacy issues, as some applications allow observers to track the location of users anywhere, and anytime.
Specifically, it is useful and desirable to allow observers to track the location of mobile device users in some circumstances. In other circumstances, this ability infringes upon the users' right to privacy.